


That Cold Warm Feeling

by QuietWriter92



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s2e10 The Bracebridge Dinner, F/M, Missing Scene, The Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess decides that Rory should win the snowman competition, and he knows just how to make that happen. Based on Episode 10 of Season 2, The Bracebridge Dinner of Gilmore Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cold Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliuxO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliuxO/gifts).



> This is a gift to the beautiful Alejandra! Happy Birthday Sweetie! I hope you like it!

“Come on, who’s gonna know? You need to live a little, have fun, be reckless.” Rory rolled her eyes but when she looked back at him he was still looking at her, _he was serious._ Jess got up and the driver slowed down and turned around. 

“You need to sit down sir.” He said. The man waited, the carriage coming to a stop. Jess didn’t take his eyes off of Rory. 

“You’re serious?” She asked, he nodded and gave her an impatience look. For a moment Rory considered the repercussions, _someone will see them._  

“No one’s gonna know, really.” He said then turned to the man pulling the carriage. “You won’t tell anyone right?” The man shook his head not really carrying enough to tell on them.

“Fine” She said, a smile pulling at her lips. She doesn’t do this, this isn’t her. _Dean would never do this_ , she thought smiling. Jess took her hand as she climbed out of the carriage. She was glad she had changed into boots before getting on the carriage, otherwise she would have frozen. She pulled her coat tighter around her as she followed Jess towards the snowman. 

“Now, how will we do this, we need to make it seem like it was an accident.” He said walking around the snowman. He looked truly perplexed. While he had his back to her, Rory slowly bent down and picked up a handful of snow. She hurled the snowball at Jess hitting him on his back. He turned around wide-eyed. 

“Well that’s one way to do it.” He said as he bent down to make his own snowballs. By the time they were tired of running around chasing each other the elaborate snowman was no more. Jess looked at Rory, her cheeks pink from the cold and the running, and smiled. This was a real smile. Not a half smirk, not a lazy smile, but a bright happy smile. One Rory had never seen. 

“I’m glad you stayed.” She said, remembering what he had said about his mom not wanting him home. 

“Me too.” He said before they both headed back to the Independence Inn. 


End file.
